


Thunk

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, Tickle fic, Ticklish Dean, Ticklish Dean Winchester, feet tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is being an annoying little shit. Benny just wants to pay attention in class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunk

A loud creaking sound drew the eyes of nearly all 200 students in the large lecture hall. Dean poked his head in, cringing at the sound the door made; this had to be the loudest door on the freakin planet.

He glanced at the clock. 11:37. He was late.

And now everyone was staring. Great.

Dean slipped in with a nervous cough, stumbling down a few rows and plopping down in the seat behind his friend.

A few tense seconds ticked by in silence before the professor cleared his throat and shot Dean a pointed look, finally then continuing on with his lecture. Physics. Dean’s favorite. Gotta love those gen ed requirements.

Dean was lost on where the professor was going with his lecture. If he hadn’t missed the first few minutes of class, maybe everything that he was hearing would make a little more sense. He decided he would just look up this information in his overpriced text book. Or maybe google. Or he’d just copy down Benny’s notes. Speaking of whom…

Dean stretched his legs out, pressing them against the back of Benny’s chair - they were sitting further back from anyone else - who was currently trying to scribble down notes as the lecture droned on. Benny tensed, noting the presence of the boots on the back of his seat. Thunk. They kicked against the back.

Thunk. Again.

Thunk.

Benny twisted around, “What the hell ya doin’? I’m tryin’ to take notes, brotha’.”

Dean smiled innocently, “Just trying to find a comfortable position.”

"Maybe try the floor. That’s the usual place for feet." Benny sneered.

Dean kicked again, smirking when Benny’s pencil jerked across the page, leaving a bold, graphite line striking through his notes. Benny turned his head slowly, “You’d better be damn glad that wasn’t pen. Now get your feet off.” He whispered, eyes glaring daggers into Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes, and after a few minutes he began tapping out a beat into the back of his chair using the ball of his foot; Benny’s chair was vibrating and jerking in time with his beat.

"I’m warning you." Benny growled, "Stop. I need to pass this class. So do you." He cast a disapproving glance at Dean’s empty desk.

Dean snickered, tossing his hands up and removing his foot.

The second Benny turned back around, it returned, kicking and tapping and buzzing behind him.

But this time, he was ready. Benny snatched Dean’s foot in a swift grip, moving it to the space between his seat and the next, locking it into place with a chokehold.

"Hey! Give it back!" Dean argued a bit too loudly. The professor sent Dean another annoyed look, and a couple of students turned around to glare at them.

Dean huffed and sat back in his seat, allowing for the tension to settle before using his other foot to kick at Benny’s chair, “Let go.” He growled.

Benny started pulling at the laces, untying his boot.

"What the hell?" Dean whispered, jerking at his foot, “Stop.” Benny’s grip held strong.

"I’ll stop when you do.” Benny replied, sliding Dean’s shoe off as Dean kicked the chair again.

"Give me my shoe!" Dean exclaimed as he made a grab for it.

For the third time, the professor stopped to glare daggers at Dean, cleaning his throat before returning to his lecture.

Dean thudded his foot against Benny’s seat again, but this time it resulted in a finger sliding down the sole of his other foot. Dean barely suppressed a squeak.

“Dude. Not cool.” Dean hissed, jerking his foot back – well, attempting to – as Benny grinned.

“Are you gonna stop?” Benny chuckled, wiggling a finger between Dean’s toes.

Dean sputtered as he scrunched up his foot, “Nohoho- you dick! Let goho!” Dean growled as quietly as possible, his voice coming out much less threatening than he’d intended because of the intermittent giggles that accompanied his words.

Benny pulled Dean’s toes back with one hand, abandoning his note taking so that he could scribble his other fingers against Dean’s sole. Dean snorted, choking on a laugh that threatened to burst forth and disrupt the class for the fourth time today.

“Ben- please! We’re in clahahass!” Dean pleaded with clenched teeth.

“I know. It’s really annoying when someone distracts you ain’t it?” Benny replied, never slowing or ceasing his attack.

At this point, a few students sitting closer to them in the back had turned around to see what was causing all the ruckus. Dean caught a few rolling eyes and snickers before he sank down into his seat, one hand over his mouth to muffle the giggles that he could no longer contain.

Benny honed in on this one spot under Dean’s big toe that had him really squirming, and Dean let out an honest to god shriek.

The half of the class that hadn’t yet been watching them now turned around, some looking on with confusion, others amusement, and most annoyance at the disruption.

“If you two are quite done, I’d like to finish teaching my class?” The professor cleared his throat, glaring both of them down.


End file.
